I must not chase the boys
by Sailor Tiamat
Summary: Anzu is sick of being protected by her friends and rebels in an interesting way. Rated R for language and sexual content. This is my first story! Please R&R! And since it isn't in my story: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!


Hey everyone! Please forgive me if this turns out horrible. I 'm working with WordPad here. Yeah, I know, I have a horriblely outdated computer. *sighs* This is probably going to be a oneshot unless someone wants me to contuine it. I'm streching my writing muscles here. -_- Please don't be too harsh. I do accept critisism because mainly I have horrible spelling. Please help me become a better writer. ^^ With that said...on to the story.  
  
And one more thing...I'M PRO ANZU!!!! Buwahahaha  
  
Oh and the cast will be 20 or 21, as 20 is the legal drinking age in Japan. And there will be a LOT of sexual tension and suggestiveness. That is why it is rated R. No like, no read. _______  
  
Blue eyes glared at the males in front of her. Said males were saying that Yami was the King of Games (A/N: I really do like Yami. ^^;;), and it was pissing her off. I mean, sure Yami was great at Duel Monsters but they didn't need to hear it everyday and the damn fernhead was just smiling as the praises were heaped on him. White teeth were revealed as she started growling softly. A glance around the table showed that she wasn't the only one to hate the current conversation, as Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik and herself were wearing the same bored or pissed off look. Yuugi was giving Honda and Jou a tolernant look but he too was wearing a faintly bored look.  
  
Anzu was glaring at Jou and Honda the most as they were the ones saying that Yami could never be beaten in ANY game. However, she wasn't the only one glaring at her friends. Bakura and Marik (A/N both of the yamis...yeah...I'm making this up as I go so please work with me) were giving murderous looks the ex-Pharoah's and his two male friends way.  
  
~background~ After everything had happend and Shadi had showed up to take everyone to Egypt so they could put the M. Items to rest, the yami's (or in Malik's case-darker emotions) had been given bodies, they all decided that if Bakura and Marik were civil, they could stay in the mortal realm. While Bakura and Marik hated the pharoah, they hated not being around to torture him even more, so they were civil. Most of the time. ~end background~  
  
So anyway, Anzu, Bakura, and Marik started ordering shots after the conversation went on for about 10 minutes.  
  
Needless to say, after 20 minutes of taking shots of whiskey, sake (very warm sake...yum...), and very strong mixed drinks, Anzu had enough of Jou's and Honda's storys of Yami's so called vitues. Scanning the building, she saw a DDR mechine, which as the last thing she expected in a bar. Grinning sadistly, she slammed her shot glass down with enough force to shatter it in her hands. This caused everyone to jump and look at her; which is when the noticed the demonic grin on her face and the sadist gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Ryou, slightly worried by the look she was giving everyone.  
  
"I fan-fucking-tastic! Just fucking super!" said Anzu. "There is nothing that could make my night even better right now!" This was all said with a great deal of sarcasim.  
  
"Anzu!" exclaimed Yuugi. He had never her swear really harsh words before.  
  
Jou and Honda were giving her a 'Are you on the rag?' look. And that of course only pissed her off even more. Bakura and Marik, understanding the murderous look she was giving Yami, stayed silent.  
  
Malik said," Anzu, maybe you should go outside so you can cool off."  
  
"No! NO! No! NO!" yelled Anzu. Everyone looked startled. Anzu NEVER acted like this.  
  
Yami, trying to helpful and for some reason unaware that it was he that Anzu wanted to render in little chucks, said," Well, are you going to tell us what is bother you then?"  
  
Anzu swung her head in his direction and said in a clear stead voice,"Yami. I challenge you to a game of my choosing. Since you *are* the King of Games, this should present no problems to you." She said while grinning.  
  
Yami's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "Alright, I accept on one condition. You tell us what is bothering you."  
  
"You are." came the answer.  
  
"What?!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"You and your high and fucking mighty attitude. You claim to be the game king! But I know the truth! You are only a Duel Monsters game king. Seto could beat you at chess. However...." she smiled and knowing he would take the bait.  
  
"However...?" He was hooked.  
  
"I challenge you to DDR, Yami. Let's see if you can beat the Dancing Queen. And if you can, I'll give you my crown." Said Anzu while looking at Yami. Yami realized that, along with ever other experienced male present at the table, Anzu would willing let herself be dominated by him. And Yami being the man that he is, refused to back off from this challenge.  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Perrrrrrrrfect." Purred Anzu.  
  
By now the rest of the gang was staring openly at Anzu. Who knew she could be so...seductive. She looked like a predator in the low lighting of the bar.  
  
This single thought went through every male friend's head. "When did Anzu become so fuckable?"  
  
As Anzu stood, she took off the coat she had been wearing, revealing a black leather tub-top and miniskirt. She was wearing several braclets on her arms and a dragon necklace. She was also wearing all her earrings, which totaled 5 at the moment. However the most shocking item on her person was the tattoos decorating her arms. On the left arm was a heart pierced by three swords (A/N: Think three of swords from the Robin Wood deck without the thorns) and on the right in Kanji were the words 'Dancing Queen'. Adorning her feet, were her black platform shoes. Bending over, and giving the boys a view of cleavage never seen before, she unbuckled both shoes and tossed them on the table.  
  
"Perpare to have your ass handed to you Yami." Smirked Anzu.  
  
Yami snorted. As Anzu turned her back to the table, she heard more gasps of shock when they saw her largest tattoo yet. Covering her entire back were a pair of red and black wings and the kanji for 'Fallen Angel' at the base of her neck. She grinned mentally, thankful that they couldn't see the dragon on her hip.  
  
Yami and Anzu walked up to the DDR platforms side by side, however, Anzu stopped for a moment to pick the song. Yami glanced at her when she finally stepped on the platform. Anzu gave him a smile before consentrating on the screen in front of her.  
  
Won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
  
why am I so misunderstood why can't they see  
  
now i'm caught between the devil and the angel  
  
that I used to be  
  
Anzu began dancing. This song expressed how she always felt. Always protected. Never taken seriously. Tonight that was going to change. Anzu's friend's eyes widened as the song played out. Did Anzu really feel like that?  
  
they say I'll understand it all in good time  
  
but age ain't nothin but a number in my mind  
  
i'm going crazy with this push me pull me  
  
caught between wrong and right  
  
Her body began to move without her willing it to. Her entire being flowed with the sound of the song. "I'm tired of being seen as just a friend, a girl to protect from the outside world" was her only thought as her danced. A virgin at twenty because every other male in Domino was afriad of her friends. Hell, Jou was as protective of her as he was of Shizuka and Honda glared at anyone that dared mumble in her direction. And sweet, naive Yugi was always by her side. She wanted to break loose. She wanted to fall, get hurt. She wanted to live her life. Because Anzu had learned something important: The best things in life are dangerous.  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase the boys  
  
Yami knew that he had no hope of outdancing Anzu. No, not just Anzu. The Dancing Queen Anzu. In that moment, he knew shame. He and Jou and Honda HAD been making a big deal out of Duel Monsters and his place in the game's hiearchy. It was after just a game. But he couldn't help but wonder: When did Anzu change so much?  
  
I started writing down my deepest secrets  
  
seven days a week of truth and fantasy  
  
got the feeling that the way my life  
  
has got to be prepared for changes  
  
Jou and Honda were thinking along the same lines. However, this *being* couldn't be the Anzu that they knew. The Anzu they knew, would slug anyone who dared to grope her. She was someone you could joke around this. Hell, the Anzu they knew could put away beers with the best of them and crush the empties on her forehead. The Anzu they knew was someone you protected because she was fragile and would break if handled wrong. Who was this person!? This person looked confident and strong and dominating.  
  
won't someone tell me what is happening to me  
  
why am I so misunderstood why can't they see  
  
no i'm caught between the devil and the angel  
  
that I used to be  
  
Marik, Malik, and Baruka were laughing inside. They were wondering when the girl would snap. No *normal* person could have the amount of patience Anzu possessed. Malik knew what Anzu's soul room looked like (because he asked Shadi once for some reason and A/N: I'm too lazy to make an excuse up. :P) and he was wondering how a person could change so much. Her soul room proved that she was confident, had very strong beliefs and dreams, while having the friendlyist personality ever. Outwardly, they were admiring the way her body moved. They watched the smooth muscle of her torso twitch, flex and bend as she gyrated her hips. They watched as she ran her hands over her body, but the most beautiful portion of her body was her face. Her eyes were semi-closed as if in extacy and her pouty lips were parted slighty. Yes...most definatly fuckable.  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase...  
  
Ryou didn't know what to do afterall he still had a crush on Anzu. Anzu's dancing was the most erotic thing he had seen live (Ryou owns a porn collection too. He IS a boy afterall.) in his life and it was giving him a hard on. For a moment he wondered why he never asked her out, then he spotted his Yami(reason #1) and Jou and Honda(reason #2 and #3). He sighed and continued watching her with lustful eyes.  
  
I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
  
don't wanna be the little girl they kissin goodnight  
  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
i must not chase the boys  
  
Yuugi was beyond shocked. His best friend since pratically birth was dancing in a completely erotic way that left little to the imagination of what she *could* do. Yuugi was the only one to have an epiphany. Anzu was tired of being protected. And her challegening Yami was a way to prove to everyone that she could handle herself. Afterall, she used to terrorize Jou and Honda back in high school and THEY were considered the biggest threats in school. She had changed without them noticing because they always had their backs to her, protecting her. Yuugi looked at Anzu with a stronger sence of respect. Afterall, she had managed to change herself to become stronger.  
  
They could try to make me write a thousand lines  
  
but that won't ever change the way I feel inside  
  
they've got their opinions but I just don't care  
  
cuz thats not what I wanna hear  
  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys  
  
I must, I must, i must not chase the boys  
  
I wanna give in to the woman in me  
  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
I must not chase...  
  
I wanna go left but they tell me go right  
  
don't wanna be the little girl they kissin goodnight  
  
the moral of the story is I got no choice  
  
i must... not chase.............the boys  
  
Yami had lost and he knew it. Anzu had succeded in handing him his ass on a silver plater. Anzu just grinned and jumped off the platform. She was feeling like a million yen and had enough energy to keep dancing however she was getting a little thristy. She was well aware of the eyes that followed her to the bar. She ordered her drink and sat back down at the table.  
  
Yuugi was the first to say something. "Anzu?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because Yuugi," grinned Anzu and she downed her shot of Ameratto (yummy),"everyone has a dark side."  
  
The End. _______ Well what do you think? Please review my first story ever!!! ^_____^ You would make one very new and nervous writer very happy! And if anyone sees anything in my story that might resemble theirs I really am sorry and I will credit you!! *bows* So please don't hate me. The song is called "I Must Not Chase the Boys" by Play. 


End file.
